


The Talk

by kesktoon04



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: You and Booth's daughter, Lily, comes home from kindergarten with a question that your husband is not prepared to answer.
Relationships: Booth x Reader, Seeley x Reader
Kudos: 22





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I completely and utterly suck at titles and summaries, so I'm sorry for that

“DAD!” You and Seeley hear the shrill scream of your eleven year old from upstairs. “DAAAAD!” 

“I’m coming Lily! Are you okay?” His voice is careful but he’s already jogging towards the stairs with you following close behind. 

You can hear her giggling from halfway up the stairs, “I’m okay. I have a question.”

Your husband’s sigh is audible as the pace of getting to her room slows down considerably. 

Chuckling, you walk in front of him and open the door to her room, being welcomed with a scream. 

“NO! Go away Mom. This is for Dad to tell me!” She runs up from her spot on the floor and starts to push you back with tiny fists. 

Only half hiding the hurt in your voice you say, “Well, Dad, I think this one’s for you.” You turn away and start walking back down the stairs but Booth grabs your arm to stop you. 

“She didn’t mean it like that-” 

“I know. Go be her father, Seeley.” You send him a soft smile and walk back down the stairs. 

“What’s up kiddo?” Booth asks the four year old as he sits down on the bed. She comes bounding over to him and climbs into his lap before speaking. 

“Daddy there are boys at preschool.”

He laughs softly, “Yeah, there are.” 

“Boys aren’t the same as girls. Are they?” She tilts her head in curiosity while she stares up at her dad. 

Your husband runs his hand down his face as he lets out a sigh. “They are and aren’t. The are because they all have hearts. And bones and feelings and stuff. But they aren’t because their... bodies do different things.”

Lily nods and says, “Johnathon Raines said that he has a penis, but I don’t. Is that a bad thing? Am I gonna die?”

Booth’s eyes widen as he looks around the room. He’s looking for you; for help, but then he realizes that Lily made you leave. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he answers. 

“No. No of course not. Johnathon was talking about that thing where boy bodies do different things that girl bodies.” He stutters along his answer and Lily smiles as she gets off the bed. 

“Sooo what do peniseses do?” She butchers the word, making her father smile before he registers the question. 

“Lily, you aren’t old enough for that.” He mutters the next part, “And I’m not drunk enough for this conversation.”

“But Daddy, I wanna knooow!” Lily pouts and when Booth shakes his head she starts stomping down the stairs. 

“Y/N, be ready cause Hurricane Lily is comin’ for you!” You hear your husband’s humored voice call to you from the staircase. 

Letting out a gentle laugh you prepare your arms, spreading them out in front of you. Right after you do a little ball of anger comes jumping into your arms. 

“Oh Lily. How nice of you to talk to me.” You smile knowingly at her and add, “What’s wrong munchkin?”

“Daddy won’t tell me what peniseses do.” She pouts and turns her head to glare at her father, who holds his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Ask me when you can tell me what the numbers on your bra mean.”

“I don’t even wear bras mommy!” She looks up at you in disbelief. 

“That’s the point munchkin, now go upstairs to bed okay, it’s getting late.” You stand up and deposit her on the ground Once her feet are steady she takes off running up the stairs. “Walk, Lily!”

Booth stares at you with love in his eyes, “You are so good with her Y/N. How?”

“I know her well.”

“Well I do too, but how?”

“Because she’s exactly like you.” 

After a moment, Booth grabs your hand, spinning you around before he sits down on the couch and pulls you into him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more, Seeley.”


End file.
